Indestructible Henry, Part 1
Indestructible Henry, Part 1 is the tenth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 19, 2016 to an audience of 2.02 million viewers. Plot Henry and Captain Man arrive at a clock store. They find two people there and they tell them that they got a warning that a C-5 disruptor was in their store, which could destroy the store. Captain Man makes them exit the store and Henry calls the police. It goes to voicemail, so Henry hangs up and sets his phone down. Henry and Captain Man begin to ransack the store, looking for the C-5 disruptor with no success. Eventually, they decide they need to save themselves. However, Henry sees the C-5 disruptor but they can’t turn it off. They try to open the window to throw the disruptor into the alley but the window wouldn’t open or break. Henry and Captain Man throw the disruptor in the store and run out. However, Henry realizes his phone was still in the store. Henry didn’t have any of his contacts backed up so he runs in and gets the phone. The disruptor goes off but Henry is pretty much okay. In the Man Cave, Schwoz scans Henry for injuries. Henry says that his butt hurts, so Schwoz has him wiggle his butt. It ends up hurting and Schwoz concludes that Henry has a dislocated buttock. To fix him, Schwoz and Charlotte grab his hands and Ray grabs his feet. They start shaking him back and forth to fix his buttock. At home, Piper is cooking dinner for her family so that she could get on a reality show. Jake comes home and Siren tells him she was cooking dinner. Jake asks why Siren let her do this because she had cooked them dinner on their anniversary party from two years ago and everyone hated the food. The same thing happened at Henry’s 10th birthday party. Siren hoped that Piper was now a better cook, but Jake tries to escape. At the Man Cave, Schwoz, Charlotte, and Ray relocate Henry’s buttock, fixing him. Ray feels bad about pulling Henry in all these dangerous situations. Charlotte wishes that they could make Henry indestructible as well. Ray then says that the densitizer was destroyed, but Schwoz contradicts his statement, saying that the densitizer was downstairs in the storage room. Ray had wanted Schwoz to lie, and Ray explains that he didn’t want Henry to go into the densitizer. Henry, Ray, Charlotte, and Schwoz walk into the storage room and Schwoz pulls the tarp off the densitizer. Ray doesn’t want Henry to be hit with the sensitizer’s rays and he explains that after he was made indestructible, his dad had tested it on three other people to make them indestructible. However, one had grown a face on his stomach, one had his hands turn into feet, and one had hands that popped out of their ears and poked them in the eyes. He shows them the effects on a VHS tape. Ray believes that some crazy side effect will happen to Henry if he gets zapped by the densitizer and he goes to see a musical. However, Schwoz proposes a theory. Nothing strange happened to Ray, and this may have been because he was a young boy on a skateboard yelling, “Hey Daddy! Daddy! WHOOOOAAAAAHH!” And the men whom Carl had tested the machine on afterwards were grown men, merely stood in the machine, and didn’t yell anything. At Henry's house, Jake and Siren are apprehensive about eating the dinner Piper had made. Then, Jasper comes in with four dogs and says that their neighbor had paid him $10 to walk his dogs. The dogs then see the food and eat all of Piper’s food. Piper then tells Siren and Jake that they and Henry would be coming to eat her dinner every night until someone ate it. At the Man Cave, Schwoz puts Henry on a skateboard and has him recreate the same moment in which Ray became indestructible. Henry zaps himself with the densitizer and when he is finished, Schwoz takes a bat and smashes it over Henry’s head. It only hurts for a second, and no side effects are visible. Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz celebrate. The next morning however, Henry laughs at a joke heard over the radio and once he does, he breathes a bunch of fire. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Reccurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2016. *This is the third 2-part episode in the series, and the second in Season 2. *The episode contains archive footage of Carl Manchester from The Danger Begins. *Jasper didn't appear until the last 5 minutes of this episode. However, he also appeared in the flashback from Henry's 10th birthday party. *This is the first new episode to air after a three-month hiatus. *The promo for this episode was released during Nickelodeon's Jace Tails All event. *The scenes in the theme song when Henry is talking about how he became a superhero feature new footage of Jace Norman. *In the theme song/opening credits, Ella Anderson's credits was changed from the scene of Piper picking up her broken glass hat to a scene where Piper gets vomit in her face. *C-5 is a pun on C-4, a plastic explosive that is, in reality, lethal on close contact. Goofs *When Ray shows Henry and Charlotte the video of the man who grew the face on his stomach, you can see part of the stomach face on his shirt, which shows that it is a digital effect. *Captain Man could just throw himself on the bomb to stop the explotion, because he is indestructible. *Captain Man could get Henry's phone, and nothing could happened to him because he is indestructible. Image Gallery Video Gallery 'Henry Danger' "Indestructible Henry", Part 1 Official Trailer 2 Indestructible Henry, Part 1 Brand New Henry Danger 2 Part Special Official Promo Jace Tails All Henry Danger 2016 Nickelodeon Promo Henry Danger Slow Motion Explosion! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episode Guide